memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hallmark
Hallmark has been known primarily as an American greeting card company and was founded in Kansas City, Missouri in . Since , Hallmark has produced many licensed "Keepsake" Christmas ornaments based on Star Trek characters, ships, props, artwork, and scenes. Hallmark has also produced other Star Trek-related merchandise including lunchboxes, lenticular greeting cards, buttons, sticker sets, e-cards, party supplies, and jigsaw puzzles. The puzzles were produced through their Springbok subsidiary. Hallmark has frequently used recorded music and clips of Star Trek actors' voices that have been taken from iconic Star Trek episodes or films. These clips are used for electronic audio features contained within their "Keepsake" ornaments or within their display stands. Many Star Trek-themed greeting cards that play digital audio recordings have also been released. Interactions With Star Trek Leonard Nimoy recorded a special holiday message from Spock for use within Hallmark's 1992 "Shuttlecraft ''Galileo''" ornament. He also appeared as himself in a television commercial for the ornament and gave the Vulcan salute. In 1993, Hallmark aired a television commercial featuring Patti Yasutake in the role of Nurse Alyssa Ogawa who was seen questioning the shipboard computer and then replicating a "Keepsake" ornament. Majel Barrett-Roddenberry provided the voice of the computer. Hallmark's television commercial for the 1994 Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornament featured Robert O'Reilly in the role of Gowron on the bridge of a Klingon ship. His raucous Klingon language pitch was subtitled in English. Set decorator James Mees used colorfully repainted Hallmark "Keepsake" and Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornaments for Miral Paris' baby crib mobile in . The mobile's Klingon D7 class battle cruiser was a small plastic AMT model that was repainted. An "unfinished" ship-in-a-bottle of the said to have been "built" by Joe Carey and seen in was actually a 1996 Hallmark "Keepsake" ornament which had been modified for the show by production staff. Hallmark Keepsake Ornament Releases: Star Trek release * - commemorating Star Trek s 25th Anniversary; featuring lights release * Shuttlecraft ''Galileo'' - featuring lights and a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as Spock release * - USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D from TNG; featuring lights release * Klingon Bird-of-Prey - featuring lights releases * Romulan Warbird - featuring lights * Captain James T. Kirk - in command chair * Captain Jean-Luc Picard - in Enterprise-D corridor * Starfleet Combadge - 1:1 scale gift premium pin for buyers of all 1995 Star Trek ornaments * The Ships Of Star Trek - (TOS), , and Klingon Bird-of-Prey miniature starships releases * - featuring lights * Commander William T. Riker - with Type 2 phaser * Mr. Spock - seated at the bridge science station * Star Trek 30th Anniversary Logo Pin - embossed pin offered as a gift premium for buyers of all 1996 Star Trek ornaments * Star Trek: 30 Years - with a miniature ''Galileo'' shuttlecraft from TOS; USS Enterprise is identical to 1991 version but is made from diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior; display stand features a voice clip of William Shatner as Kirk releases * - from DS9; featuring lights * Dr. Leonard H. McCoy - on transporter pad * Commander Data - at Ops bridge station releases * - featuring lights * Captain Kathryn Janeway - leaning on handrail * Star Trek Lunchbox - small metal reproduction of 1960s-style lunchbox releases * Runabout - featuring lights and a voice clip of Michael Dorn as Worf * Worf - with bat'leth * Century Stamp - postage stamp ornament * - blown glass ornament releases * Borg Cube - featuring lights and a voice clip of the Borg Collective * Seven of Nine * Lieutenant Commander Worf - blown glass bust ornament releases * Space Station Deep Space 9 - display stand powers lights and a voice clip of Avery Brooks as Sisko; station has hooks for 6 miniature starships * Captain Benjamin Sisko * Q - blown glass bust ornament * Starfleet Legends - , (DS9), and miniature starship set releases * Delta Flyer - featuring lights and a voice clip of Kate Mulgrew as Janeway * - display stand features a voice clip of Scott Bakula as Archer; ship is made of diecast zamac with an electroplated nickel exterior * The Doctor - with medical tricorder releases * [[Scorpion class|The Scorpion]] - Reman fighter with Picard and Data in cockpit; featuring lights * Sub-Commander T'Pol * Captain Jonathan Archer - in command chair releases * Vulcan Command Ship - featuring lights * Commander Trip Tucker - in EV suit * Star Trek Insignias - miniature ornament set of TOS, TNG, and ENT insignias * The City on the Edge of Forever - Kirk and Spock leaping through the Guardian of Forever; featuring lights and voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock, William Shatner as Kirk, and Bart LaRue as the Guardian releases * - featuring lights * Khan - as seen in * Locutus of Borg - with the Borg Queen from ; featuring lights and voice clips of Patrick Stewart as Locutus and Alice Krige as the Borg Queen releases * - from TOS; new sculpting; display stand powers lights and plays a synthesized version of the TOS theme * The Transporter Chamber - from TOS; with Kirk, Spock, and Scotty; featuring lights and transporter sound effects releases * Future - Future USS Enterprise 1701-D from ; featuring lights * Lieutenant Uhura - at communications station wearing a red Operations division uniform; "limited edition" ornament available at Hallmark stores * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan - Kirk, Spock, and Sulu at the USS Enterprise's helm station with on bridge viewscreen; featuring lights and sound releases * - featuring lights * Starfleet Communicator - from TOS; featuring lights and sound * The Trouble with Tribbles - Kirk buried in tribbles; featuring falling tribbles and sound releases * Klingon Battle Cruiser - from films; featuring lights * Starfleet Phaser - from TOS; featuring lights and sound * Lieutenant Uhura - at communications station wearing a gold Command division uniform as seen in and ; repaint of the 2007 ornament; "limited edition" of 450 released at the 2009 San Diego Comic-Con * Ilia Probe - "limited edition" ornament available at Hallmark stores * The Menagerie - Kirk and Spock with Fleet Captain Christopher Pike; features wheelchair lights and sounds releases * - USS Enterprise (alternate reality) from ; featuring lights * Captain James T. Kirk - with a type 2 phaser; first in "Star Trek Legends" series * Amok Time - Kirk and Spock fighting each other; featuring music from the episode releases * Romulan Bird-of-Prey - from TOS; featuring lights * - from TOS & ENT; glow-in-the-dark repaint of the 2006 USS Enterprise with no stand, lights, or audio features; "limited edition" of 700 released at the 2011 New York Comic-Con * Spock - with a tricorder; second in "Star Trek Legends" series * Mirror, Mirror - Mirror Universe forcing a Vulcan mind meld on McCoy; featuring a voice clip of Leonard Nimoy as Spock releases * - new 25th Anniversary sculpt with an attached display base; featuring music and a voice clip of Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard narrating TNG's opening titles * Doctor Leonard “Bones” McCoy - with a hypospray; third in "Star Trek Legends" series * An Extraordinary Meeting - Spock and Spock (alternate reality) exchanging the Vulcan salute from Star Trek (2009); featuring voice clips of Leonard Nimoy as Spock and Zachary Quinto as Spock releases * - featuring lights * Scotty - with a Trident scanner; fourth in "Star Trek Legends" series * Arena - Kirk fighting the Gorn captain - featuring sound and music from the episode Notes * Lynn Norton has sculpted every Hallmark Star Trek starship ornament with very few exceptions. The Galileo shuttlecraft was sculpted by Dill Rhodus and the 1996 Enterprise ornament was designed by Norton and Rhodus. The Scorpion ornament was sculpted by Norton but the Data and Picard figures within were sculpted by Anita Marra Rogers. Rogers has sculpted the vast majority of Star Trek ornaments that are not starships and she generally focuses on figures. * Hallmark's initial concept drawings depicted the 1991 USS Enterprise, the first in the series, with a Santa Claus popping out of a hinged bridge dome with simulated garland draped around the saucer. Norton was able to steer Hallmark away from this concept. * "Magic" sound and light features are commonly activated by pressing a button, although many older ornaments stay constantly illuminated when plugged into a powered Christmas light strand. Since 2005, all "Magic" Hallmark Star Trek ship ornaments have been battery-operated and stay powered-on for less than 30 seconds after the "on" button is pushed. * Four limited-edition Star Trek "Keepsake" ornaments have been produced by Hallmark: two exclusively at comics and science fiction conventions (the 2009 San Diego and 2011 New York Comic Cons) while two were released in limited quantities at Hallmark Gold Crown stores. Premium gift pins were also released. Gallery File:Hallmark Leonard Nimoy Shuttlecraft Commercial.jpg|Hallmark commercial for the Galileo shuttlecraft ornament from 1992 featuring Leonard Nimoy giving the Vulcan salute. File:Hallmark Ogawa USS Enterprise-D Commercial.jpg|Hallmark commercial for the USS Enterprise-D ornament from 1993 featuring Patti Yasutake in the role of Nurse Alyssa Ogawa. File:Hallmark Gowron Klingon Bird-of-Prey Commercial.jpg|Hallmark commercial for the Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornament from 1994 featuring Robert O'Reilly as Gowron. File:Baby crib mobile.jpg|Repainted Hallmark USS Voyager and Klingon Bird-of-Prey ornaments as seen in File:Voyager in a bottle.jpg|Modified Hallmark USS Voyager ornament as seen in File:Hallmark Reman Scorpion prototype.jpg|Prototype of a Hallmark Reman Scorpion ornament with a clear canopy File:Hallmark Star Trek ornaments.jpg|All full-sized Hallmark Keepsake Star Trek ship ornament releases from 1991 to 2013 See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links * Hallmark official site * * Hallmark Star Trek Ornaments.com's Star Trek Ornament Checklist * * Category:Collectibles